


Books

by WinryMarellie



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryMarellie/pseuds/WinryMarellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Tumblr user Neimana's drawing, "Hearing".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books

“I'm home.” The door clicked behind Haise as he walked inside, removing his coat and hanging it before stepping into the living room of his apartment.

“Welcome back.” A voice called out from the couch, raising a hand up to signal her presence. The woman lowered it after a moment and yawned, stretching her body as she sat up to look at him.

“Sorry I'm late.” he ruffled his hair as he walked over to the couch, leaning over to kiss the woman on the forehead. He glanced over to see a book in her hands and his eyes lit up with excitement, “Ah, you're reading!”

She brushed him off and waved her hand as she frowned, “Don't get excited, Haise. I can't stand it.”

He frowned and stood back up, “Why are you reading? I thought you hated books, Touka.”

The woman looked away, trying to hide her reddening cheeks, “You kept talking about it, so I figured I'd see what all the hype was about...” She folded the corner of one of the pages and closed the book, “How can you read these things so often? I almost fell asleep three times this evening.”

“It's calming.” He walked around to the other side of the couch and leaned over her, kissing her cheek. He smiled against her skin as he spoke, “It's a nice way to pass the time, plus, you get to see adventures other people have written. It's like a movie in your mind.”

“Just see a movie then.” she retorted.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, “It's not the same.” he kissed her cheek again, “I'm going to go change then I'll join you back here, okay?”

“Fine.” He let go of her and she settled back into the couch, reopening the book and letting out a sigh as she attempted to get through another paragraph. “This is so boring.” she murmured as she checked the end of the book to see how many pages were remaining. “358 pages? Ugh...I'm never gonna finish this thing!” she laid her head against the armrest in defeat as the book lay open on top of her stomach.

Several minutes later, Haise returned with a book of his own. He walked over to Touka and brushed her hair gently with his fingers, “Can I sit down?”

“I hate this book.” she replied, looking up at him for a brief moment before sitting up.

He sat next to her and took it from her hands, “You're only about a quarter through. It doesn't get good until the middle.”

“Then I'll just skip to the middle.”

“What?” he looked mildly offended by her comment, “You can't just skip around like that! It doesn't do the author or the story justice!” he waved the book around gently with his hand, “Think of all the information you'll miss! You'll be more confused than before if you read like that!” He opened the book and looked at the page she had dog eared, “You are just now getting to the protagonist's back story. This is important if you want to understand his moral reasoning for later on. There's so many important details that you can't just skip.”

“Fine.” she sighed and took the book back, “I'll read the whole thing.”

He smiled with slight satisfaction as she reopened the book, leaning against his shoulder as she continued reading. He opened his own book and began flipping through the pages as he read. In a few short moments, he could hear Touka yawning as she slowly lowered the book.

Her fingers wrapped around one of his hands and took it from the books page. She ran her fingers gently over his skin before intertwining them with his. “I don't want to read right now.” she whispered, moving her head slightly as she pressed her cheek into the fabric of his shirt. “Can't we do something else?”

“But...I just bought this book...” he frowned, looking down at her. She was staring up at him now, a frown on her face as well.

“You read constantly.” she sighed and pressed her head against his chest, “Fine, do whatever I don't care. I'm sure you want to just unwind.” She squeezed his hand tightly as she closed her eyes, “I'll fall asleep though if I read anymore.”

“I don't mind.” he smiled as he settled back into the couch, his eyes focusing on the page again as he let go of her hand, wrapping it around her shoulder to hold her close.

“Jeez you're oblivious.” she murmured as she sat there, listening to him breathe. The rise and fall of his chest was calming to her, just as his reading was to him. She pressed her ear against his chest and cracked a small smile.

“You're heart is beating so fast.” she whispered as she listened to the thumping of his chest. He always got like this whenever she would get close to him. It was a strange concept to her, considering how long they'd been together, but at the same time, she found it cute how he continued to get so nervous.

“Y-yeah?” his tone was shaky as she sat up to look at him. His cheeks were red as he fumbled over his words, mouthing what he was trying to say. She looked at him, slightly confused before he forced the words out, “Wh-what about yours, huh? Can I hear it?”

Her cheeks instantly grew warm as she sat up straight. She could feel her own, once calm heartbeat begin to increase. She had forgotten that he had this effect on her too.

“No, pervert.” she instantly retorted without even thinking, her eyes darting away from his as she tried to avoid eye contact.

“Huh?” he looked at her with a sense of confusion, “Uh...I'm...I'm sorry.” he instantly buried his face back into his book, wondering if perhaps he had said something wrong.

Touka sat there for a moment staring at him before she put her hand on the book's edge, pushing it down into his lap. “Jeez, I was kidding.” She readjusted herself and leaned over him, whispering into his ear, her breath warm against his skin, “Can we please do something other than reading? It's so boring.”

A shiver went down his spine as her breath hit his skin. “I...” he realized she had closed his book for him before he could respond, “I suppose I can always read later...” His face felt hot as she pushed the book out of his hands and onto the floor.

She pulled back a bit and ran her fingers through his hair, looking at him with glazed eyes, “I promise I'll finish reading that book later, okay?”

“Ah! O-okay-” his response was interrupted as her lips connected with his.


End file.
